


He Will

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x16 spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "we deserve a fix it. we deserve nico kim actually saying i love you back to his boyfriend. and i'm not saying you should write it but i'm not not saying that either..."





	He Will

“I love you.”

He says it so easily. Says it with a hurried confidence that doesn’t let regrets or worries catch up to him. Nico is always wondering how this small, unassuming man is able to say things like this. Things that grab a hold of his heart with a grip so strong and so sure that it shakes his entire being.

“You’re my  _first_  love.”

There he goes again.

“And I want to lock you in through  _my_ eyes.”

And again.

Levi has shattered every planned move, every careful reaction, and every rule Nico has ever given himself. And he does it easily. Does it like he was made for it and born into Nico’s life for the sole purpose of completely derailing every expectation he’s ever had of what the love of his life should be like.

And there it is. He’s somehow admitted it to himself. Levi isn’t Nico’s first love.

Levi is his last.

He should say it. Tell Levi that he is like a shock to Nico’s system, a revitalizing breath that jumpstarts a heart he didn’t know wasn’t beating in the first place.

The words are deafening in his mind but what comes out of his mouth isn’t what’s screaming in his head.

“So you love me, huh?”

 _Damnit_.

So he kisses Levi. Takes him gently and then hungrily. Hopes it makes up for what his mouth can’t seem to form out loud.

Why can’t he say it? He feels it. Knows it. It’s a surety so clear in his mind he can almost touch it. He’s not scared. At least he doesn’t think he is.

“So you’re not going to say it back?”

So demanding. Not ashamed at all to ask for what’s owed. Nico would give all of himself to Levi if it were humanly possible.

“I will,” he promises. He’ll say it. Nico thinks of all the times he’ll say it to Levi. He’ll let Levi know it when their fingertips leave each other as they get into their cars. He’ll sing it along with the radio when he’s driving home. Think it when he unlocks his front door, wishing that  _his_  empty apartment was  _their_  apartment so that Levi can fill it. Dream of it when he closes his eyes and lets that intoxicating feeling of excitement envelope him to sleep.

He’ll say it. He will. After all, Nico loves Levi.

In two minutes, he’ll say it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a fix it but OH WELL :) 
> 
> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
